The Moment I Saw you Cry
by tiff0795
Summary: Ruffnut shares a song that makes here think of Hiccup and Astrid.  One-shot.  Hiccup and Astrid are also main characters, but Ruffnut and Tuffrut are in the story more.


**A/N Ok, let me do this again, this time with copy and pasting. With my other story "How to Catch Hiccup in a Lie" it was a pretty good hit with something I just came up with on the fly because I was bored. And fan fiction again dominated my inbox with 13 out of 17 emails. So thank you everyone and hopefully you'll like this one, too. I have already done something like this a couple times, but if something's good, do it again! So, ok I'm going to start.**

**12:11 P.M.**

Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffrut, Fishlegs, and Shotlout where all sitting around the fire. Hiccup sat next to Astrid on one log. The twins on the other, and Snotlout on one and Fishlegs on another.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Astrid asked. No one answered.

"Hiccup, Astrid, I know a song that reminds me of you two," Ruffnut said at last. The two looked at her.

"What song is it?" Hiccup said. Ruffnut and Astrid are the musical ones on the isle. Ruffnut knows pretty much every song known to man and whatever she can think of, Astrid can play.

"It's called 'Skin'," Ruffnut said. Tuffrut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout gave her a look not to say anymore.

"What's it about?" Astrid asked.

"It's about this girl named Sara Beth," Ruffnut said, ignoring everyone. Hiccup froze, that was his mother's name.

"What about Sara Beth?" Hiccup asked. Ruffnut was silent for a moment.

"Do you want me just to play it?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other. If it has to do with Sarah Beth, there is only so much that she has in common with Astrid.

"Ok, sure," Astrid said. Ruffnut grabbed a guitar, or at least, something that looked like it, and started playing a tune. Then she started singing, ignoring the looks from her friends telling her to stop.

_Sara Beth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say_

_She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell_

_And the bruise it just won't go away_

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

_And flips through an old magazine_

_Till the nurse with the smile stands at the doorAnd says, Will you please come with me?_

_Sara Beth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white, something's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you_

Astrid gasped and Hiccup buried his head in Astrid's shoulder, trying not to let anyone see his tears. Astrid bit her lip and hugged Hiccup and buried her face into his hair. It soon became audible that Hiccup was crying. Ruffnut almost stopped the song right then. Astrid looked up. She had tears streaming down her face. Everybody knew why.

Hiccup's mother and Astrid's father both died from cancer.

Hiccup's mother was named Sara Beth.

Ruffnut almost stopped, but something told her to keep going. _You've already crossed the Rubicon _a voice said. So she kept going.

_Six chances in ten, it won't come back again_

_With the therapy we're gonna try_

_It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is_

_And I think we caught it in time_

_And Sara Beth closes her eyes_

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

_Sara Beth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her momCause it would be a mistake for someone to take_

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

_For just this morning, right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny_

_And Sara Beth closes her eyes_

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love was holding her close_

_And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

_It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door_

_And her daddy ushers him in_

_And when he takes off his cap_

_They all start to cry_

_Cause this morning where his hair had been_

_Softly she touches just skin_

_And they go dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first true love is holding her close_

_And for a moment she isn't scared_

There was silence. Except for the sound of Astrid and Hiccup crying. Ruffnut walked over to them and sat down next to Astrid. She hugged her. Astrid turned and embraced Ruffnut. Tuffrut did the same with Hiccup. Although Hiccup's face almost made Tuffrut start crying.

Hiccup's face was red and he had tears streaming down his face. Tuffrut hugged him and rubbed his back, trying to clean up his sister's mess. The twins had a special connection with Astrid and Hiccup. Their older half-sister, Arid, birthed them. She was their mother figure since their parents died. Hiccup's mother and Astrid's father had Arid when they where married. Then, they divorced and of course had Astrid and Hiccup.

Tuffrut looked over at his sister, who was soothing Astrid. He took a deep breath.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_But ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I'd seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything_

_Alright_

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one will find_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I think I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to know you_

Hiccup looked up at Tuffrut, no longer crying. He looked at his sister. Astrid was leaning against her and both girls were staring at him. Snotlout and Fishlegs were staring at the scene in front of them. Hiccup pulled away from Tuffrut.

"Are you ok?" Tuffrut asked. Hiccup nodded.

"I think it's time to turn in," Tuffrut said, louder so Snotlout and Fishlegs could hear. Everyone agreed and went back to their house.

"Why did you do that?" Tuffrut asked his sister as they walked home and the others were out of earshot.

"Because they don't think about how much they have been through, sometimes they need a reminder," Ruffnut said.

"Why when it just makes them cry?" Tuffrut said.

Ruffnut stopped which caused her brother to stop as well. "To remind them just how strong they are. They got through all of this, and that which does not kill you will only make you stronger. God has faith in those two that they can go through all that and then some. You and me became an orphan in a day, and we made it through. It shows just how strong we are. We can go through our parents dying, both of them, in fact, in one day, and still be strong. A lot of other people on the isle, they have killed a lot of dragons, but they have never lost someone near and dear to them. It's because they wouldn't be able to handle it. They wouldn't be able to control their emotions. We're better than that. We have been through our parents dying and we're still here. We're reminded every day when we come home how strong we are. We're able to take care of ourselves and each other. Thinking about it consciously makes us feel better. But Hiccup and Astrid don't have that. Sometimes they think of it, but not as much as they should. Even if Hiccup can't kill a dragon, he's one of the strongest Vikings I know. And Astrid, her mom is always there for her. She's sick of being babied. The thing is, she's not, she's a strong soul. And the sooner I get that through their head, the better. Then, they'll know their own strength and can go great distances with it, and do what I just did," Ruffnut said.

Tuffrut stared at his sister. His younger sister. Even though he was thirty minutes older that her, he felt about thirty years younger than her. He didn't know what to say. She was just growing up so fast. Maybe that thing that Arid said about girls maturing three years faster than boys is true.

"That's something Arid would have said," Tuffrut said. That was probably the biggest compliment that he could have given her. Ruffnut smiled at her brother, which he returned. "Ok, let's go home."

**A/N Don't ask me where Ruffnut's statement came from, it just sort of popped out. But this was something I had planned for a while that I was going to do. I was going to do this as a chapter story, but I'll just make a lot of one-shots I guess. **

**1:46 P.M. **

**The reason it took so long is because I had to get off the computer to help with the Christmas decorations. Ok, hope you liked it! You can dominate my inbox! I love it!**

**P.S. this is a little over four pages.**


End file.
